1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glasses with parts, such as a bridge between two lens frames, temples, etc., which can be fixed firmly, without depending upon the materials themselves for attachment.
2. Prior art
In the conventional glasses, two lens frames with the required space left therebetween are connected by one or two bridges and each of the temples is fixed foldably to an end piece provided at the outer side of lens frames. These lens frames, bridges, end pieces, etc. are fixed together by welding.
With the development of high-fashioned glasses in recent years, in some cases each part of the glasses is made of different materials. However, in making each part of glasses with different materials, it is required that such materials must be welded to each other and therefore materials which cannot be welded are not usable even if they are excellent in quality and designability.
The present invention has for its object to provide glasses with parts which are fixable to each other, irrespective of whether their materials are weldable or not.